


Thunder

by jeongwho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I tried to make this cute, M/M, please don't hit me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongwho/pseuds/jeongwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever a storm starts, there's only one place Jeonghan could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

It wasn’t unusual for Jeonghan to drive to Seungcheol’s place on stormy nights. When they were teenagers, he would take his bike despite the horrible weather, and when they were even younger and still lived next to each other, Jeonghan used to sneak out of the house to go see his friend. Since they were kids, Seungcheol has been suffering from a severe phobia and that was the very reason why Jeonghan went out of his way to see his friend whenever he saw a flash of lightening or heard the crack of thunder. This habit of theirs lasted as long as their friendship did and never stopped even when they became independent adults with jobs and houses. 

That one night was no different. The moment Jeonghan woke up to the crack of thunder, he knew what he had to do. It didn’t take him long to reach Seungcheol’s apartment and as soon as he typed in the code and stepped inside, he knew where to find his friend. Seungcheol’s place was a second home to him. Making his way to the bedroom was an easy task, even in the complete darkness that submerged the apartment. The sight in front of him wasn’t a surprise, however, memories filled Jeonghan’s head as soon as his gaze fell on his friend curled into one of the corners of the room. He could only see a small nine year old boy, terrified of the storm. It was as if it happened yesterday. Jeonghan couldn’t shake the image from his head. 

It all came like second nature. Jeonghan easily made a place for himself on the floor and slid his arms around Seungcheol. People would think it happened the other way around, but that wasn’t how their relationship worked. Since that one night when Jeonghan found his friend in the middle of a panic attack, he promised he’d never let Seungcheol go through the same thing again. Conveniently enough, he soon realized his mere presence helped calm down the boy and now, years later, Jeonghan’s warm hold and same old comforting words still had the same exact effect on Seungcheol. 

“Remember when we first talked?” Jeonghan’s question came to break the silence, also bringing a small smile onto Seungcheol’s lips, brightening his no longer worried face. The story behind the peculiar start of a friendship they had no idea would last for years was one they would never forget. Neighbors, the pair knew one another since they were born. Their parents usually set them up on play dates, but they just never took a liking for each other. Seungcheol was way too talkative for Jeonghan’s liking, and Jeonghan, well, he was liked by everyone and that fact only made Seungcheol extremely jealous. 

“I can’t believe I used to hate you.” Seungcheol replied. The atmosphere had quickly changed. Jeonghan’s previously worried expression was replaced with a gentle smile as he reminisced memories of their childhood. “I thought you were an ass but you turned out to be the sweetest person on earth.” Seungcheol went on. Their first real conversation had only happened when they were ten years old. It was their first time away from home and their first time away from their parents for an extended period of time. Summer camp wasn’t what ten year old Seungcheol was most looking forward to. Summer camp was supposed to be fun, but the boy knew what happened in the summer. Storms were inevitable and the inevitable definitely did happen. As soon as the first droplets of water fell from the sky and all the kids went back inside to the common room, Seungcheol knew what was bound to happen. By the time he found a quiet spot to curl up in, the storm was already raging. He was trembling in fear, unable to move even an inch. Every time the thunder’s bright light filled the room, Seungcheol held his breath in anticipation of what was to come. He wished no one would see him. No one should see him like this. No one would think he was cool anymore. No one was going to play with him anymore. And then Jeonghan showed up. He never knew how or why he went looking for Seungcheol in the first place. Maybe it was just meant to happen. The moment he noticed that the boy was missing from the common room, he left the rest of the kids and searched every nook and cranny until he found Seungcheol hiding in a corner in one of the rooms. He held the older boy and told him everything was going to be okay, that he was there for him, and all the other comforting words a ten year old could come up with. Since that very day, the same scenario repeated itself whenever a storm happened. Jeonghan had no idea how long it was going to take Seungcheol to get over his fear. All he knew was that he wanted to be there for him and help him get through it.

“I’m glad I didn’t hide that well that day.” Was what Seungcheol said before resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder. He was glad he was able to look past his fear of embarrassment as a ten year old and make a lifelong friend. “And I’m glad I went to look for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I tried to make this cute but I don't really know if I succeeded. Don't hate me please. Major thanks to mi angle Malak for giving me the will to write.
> 
> Follow me on twitter I'm @jeongnice
> 
> This drabble is also on AFF, here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1148803


End file.
